


Opinions Change

by parkersharthook



Series: peter parker fics [3]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Soft Peter Parker, reader has tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:55:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24187759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parkersharthook/pseuds/parkersharthook
Summary: Peter thought he hated tattoos, but then he saw them on you
Relationships: Peter Parker/Reader
Series: peter parker fics [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1745689
Comments: 4
Kudos: 49





	Opinions Change

“really?” You asked him with slightly furrowed brows.

Peter just shrugged, picking at the bowl of chips between the two. “yeah I don’t know… I just don’t really find them attractive.”

“huh.” Peter looked up at you.

He smiled slightly, “is that a problem?”

You shook your head, popping a few kernels into your mouth. “no no I just didn’t really expect that.”

He laughed slightly, “What you expected me to be falling head over heels with a girl covered in tattoos?”

You rolled your eyes, “no necessarily I just didn’t think you had strong opinions on them.” Peter just shrugged. You went back to reading the textbook for just a moment before you looked up at him again, “So I assume you don’t have a tattoo then?”

He shook his head fervently, “god no! I would never get a tattoo!”

You tilted your head a little bit, “really?” Peter stayed strong. “So even down the line when you have kids you wouldn’t get their names tattooed somewhere?”

“Why so I could remember my kids’ names?” You barked out a laugh as you threw some popcorn in his face.

“Why can’t you take anything seriously?” You shrieked with laughter as Peter tackled you into your pillows, tickling your sides. You writhed beneath him until he finally stopped tickling you, now just hovering over your body.

“because I’m me.”

You hummed as you wrapped your arms around his neck and pulled him down for a sweet kiss, “good answer.”

“ugh get a room!” Peter’s best friend Ned called out causing both of you to blush. You just giggled into your boyfriend’s shoulder and called back to him.

“Technically we did, we just forgot to close the door.” Ned shook his head as he walked away from Peter’s door and shut it gently with his foot. Peter rolled off of you and laid beside your body with his head propped up on his hand. You sighed, “I should probably get going. My shift starts in twenty minutes.”

Peter whined and put more of his weight on top of you, effectively trapping you beneath him. “y/n…” He drew out his voice annoyingly causing you to roll your eyes affectionately. 

“peter…” you mocked him well knowing that he hated it. You laughed silently as you watched his eyes look up at you with furrowed brows.

“You’re mean.”

You giggled and pressed a quick kiss to his nose before sliding out from underneath him, “yep.” He watched you gather your stuff around his apartment room before slipping on your shoes and heading out. You called out a goodbye to Ned and continued to walk the short walk to the campus library, the hell hole you called work.

~.~

“Valerie I am seriously freaking out!” You called as you sipped your iced coffee. You sat on a stool behind the counter, today had been a pretty slow day. Valerie looked over the stack of books she was sorting to send you a glare.

“You have nothing to worry about! He is head over heels in love with you!”

“yeah but I just found out today that he doesn’t like tattoos!”

“So?”

“so?! I have three of them.” Your face fell into your hands in frustration. You looked up cautiously, your eyes wetting with unshed tears. “he’s gonna break up with me.”

Valerie sighed and put the unsorted books on the ground before making her way to you, “y/n he is not going to break up with you.”

“you don’t know that.” Your childish retort caused Valerie to roll her eyes.

“I’m surprised he hasn’t already found out.”

You shrugged slightly, pulling your hair out of your face. “Well they aren’t that obvious.”

“then just don’t tell him.”

You huffed, “then I would be living with a lie to my boyfriend. I can’t do that!”

“then tell him!” Valerie was slowly getting more and more frustrated with you.

“then he’ll break up with me.” Valerie huffed and muttered some quiet curses into the air. She spun around and shot a smile that was just a little too tight for your liking.

“Look y/n I know you feel like this is a tricky spot but it really isn’t. Either you tell him and he breaks up with you or he doesn’t. You shouldn’t be with a guy who doesn’t love all of you.”

You sighed and nodded, “you’re right. Thanks V.” She covered your hand with hers gently and gave it a small squeeze, offering you a reassuring smile.

~.~

“hey peter!” You called from his room where you were settled under a fuzzy blanket, his laptop seated nicely on your lap.

“What’s up babe?” He was currently in the kitchen making the two of you some hot chocolate.

“I have something that I need to tell you.” You knew that might not be the best way to tell him but you also knew that if you didn’t open your mouth know then you never would.

He walked into his bedroom, handing you one steaming cup and placing the other on the nightstand before hoisting himself up next you. “What’s up?”

“so you know how the other day we were talking about tattoos and you said you didn’t really like them?”

“Yeah…?” he raised a brow at you in confusion.

You sighed, your eyes looking towards the ceiling in some kind of silent prayer. “Well I was scared to tell you then but I think I have to…” The two waited with bated breath before you finally blurted it out, “I have three tattoos!”

Peter stared at you wide eyed, obviously in shock. You felt the tears come to your eyes immediately. You put the hot chocolate down on the nightstand and quickly stood from the bed, trying to collect your things as humanly possible. How embarrassing!

“y/n! y/n! y/n!” You hadn’t heard him calling your name until he was right in front of you, pulling your rigid form into his arms. “I’m not going to break up with you over this.”

You wiped at your watery eyes, “you aren’t?”

Peter let out a small laugh, pulling your hands away from your face. “No. Did you really think I was that shallow?”

You shrugged sheepishly, “well no but you were talking about how you found them unattractive and I…” You hung your head and sighed, “I jumped to conclusions. I’m sorry.”

Peter pressed a tender kiss to the top of your head, wiping away a few stray tears. “Don’t worry about it. I promise you I love you for you.”

You smiled up at him and pressed a chaste kiss to his lips, “I love you too Peter.”

The two of you sat down on the edge of his bed, still holding hands. He looked to you with a certain glimmer in his eye, “will you show them to me?”

You looked up at him surprised, “you want me to show them to you?” He nodded with a smile. “uh… yeah sure of course.”

You pulled your hair off of your left shoulder and twisted your body slightly. You pointed to the skin behind your ear. Peter peered down to see a small bee inked into your skin, “a bee?”

You smiled with a small laugh, “yeah. You know how my grandmother practically raised me, well she loved bees. I don’t really know why but she loved them. She could talk about them for hours, she even tried beekeeping once.” The two of you shared a laugh, “So when she died I got that in her honor.”

He pressed a small kiss to it causing you to shiver, “I think it’s beautiful.” His deep voice in your ear sent shockwaves of pleasure straight to your core and you suddenly had trouble thinking. “What are the others?”

“um… there’s um two on the bottom of my feet.” You stammered out. You pulled off your socks and quickly pulled up one leg to show him.

“X’s?” He looked to you in confusion, “what do those mean?”

“it’s an old sailor thing.” You explained with a fond smile, “It’s supposed to ward off sharks.”

“does it work?”

You laughed and shrugged, “I’m not sure but I haven't been bitten by a shark so I want to say yes. I got them for my dad. He was a huge sailor, basically an old sea dog, and he always wanted cool sailor tattoos but he died before got any.”

“Do you get those for him?”

You nodded, “Yeah. He was actually with me when I got them. He was in a wheelchair, already really sick. I took him to the tattoo parlor with me and he watched me get them. I don’t think I’ve ever seen him so happy.” You looked to your fingers as the bittersweet memories flooded your brain. You cautiously met Peter’s eyes, “you don’t hate them do you?”

He scoffed, “are you kidding? I always thought you were the sexiest and most badass girl to ever walk this planet but this only proves it.”

You chuckled, wiping away some new tears. “really? A bee and two x’s? that’s what shows that I’m sexy and a badass.”

Peter leaned in and pressed a passionate kiss to your lips, “one hundred percent.”

**Author's Note:**

> leave a comment and a kudos :))
> 
> requests are open
> 
> tumblr: parkersharthook


End file.
